


Sunrise

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talking Neville Longbottom, F/M, Love, Morning Sex, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Pansy's favorite time of day.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Paneville





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Sunrise
> 
> Short... but sometimes less is more
> 
> Enjoy

Sunrise

"Neville..." she sighs as they adjust to him being fully inside her. She loves this. He wakes her every morning to his insatiable carnal needs. It is her favorite time of the day. The sunrises to their lovemaking. It starts a slow hazy grey as a streak of red heats the horizon before the colors slowly grow with each thrust as if their lovemaking were causing the sun to rise. They meld in one another as the red in the horizon melds into the morning shades of pinks, purples, and blue from the sky. Her eyes never stray from him as he flips her to sit atop him and guide her over his long thick cock. Bracing her hands on his chest, running her fingers over the soft hair before slowly tracing each carved ab down to where their bodies are joined. He rocks her back and forth finding their stride before his finger slips between them as he slowly circles the heated bundle of nerves at her center.

"Come for me witch, come on me, over me, let me feel you shatter." She obeyed the command like she had a choice.

Only after she returned to full awareness did she notice his hands splayed across her stomach tracing the prism of colors splashed across her. "Neville?"

"This, this here is the reason I make love to you, fuck you, have you every morning. You come as the sunrises then our love is splattered in color across you. You are the light that shatters my darkness. You destroy the fucking demons of my sleep"

Tears filled her eyes as Pansy slipped off of him to lay next to him. "Demons?"

"On the few nights I do dream, they aren't happy peaceful dreams. They're evil and tortious. I see you in them, dying, in so many different fucking ways and I can't save you. Then I wake and the sun is rising, just barely and your here, breathing and alive and I just want to be with you. Buried in you so far that I'm all ya gonna feel for the rest of the day. To feel your heat around my cock, and then, just then, as you come with that sweet sigh some mornings, or a hard scream other mornings tearing through you, a goddamn rainbow filters through and across your perfect, glorious body. My rainbow, my witch, you brighten my whole fucking world."

Pansy pulls his face to hers, kissing him hard and deep. "Definitely my favorite tie of the day....definitely. I love you Neville Longbottom."

Pulling her back over him he kissed into her neck, "Wanna another go, the morning is just getting started."

"Fuck me!" Pansy whimpered as Neville did just that. 


End file.
